The Greatest Force
by Eileen Blazer
Summary: Set just after Episode I, Amadala and Obi-wan must find their places in the changing world. *The Final Chapter!... At last!*
1. Kindred Spirits

Hiya all, I'm Eileen Blazer. I guess I should be working on my SM   
fanfic, but after seeing Ep.I again, I had to write this. This little   
interest of mine, btw, is different for a good reason...I've never   
really been noncannon before. Granted, I rejected Voyager Cannon during   
the last half of the last season, but that was called for. Anyways,   
this obsession, er, interest, is like my dance off to the side of   
cannon.   
So this is what it feels like.  
Anyways, its set just after Ep.I and don't expect it to follow the same   
pattern as the next ep.   
  
The idea is mine, the characters are not (although, if you need me to   
take young Obi off your hands, George, well I think I can be helpful)  
  
The Greatest Force  
  
Chapter One: Kindred Spirits  
  
  
Obi-wan sat on the ground, his knees bent up, like a child waiting at   
the curb for his mother. It was black, desite Naboo's three moons, and   
the shadows on his face served as adequate veils for the dark thought   
prancing through his minds.   
  
The life of a Jedi was never easy; Obi knew that. He was well aware of   
the dangers that were always nipping at his heels, plunding him head   
first into battle after endless battle.   
  
But they were never supposed to actually *catch* him. All at once,   
every cocky, arrogant belief had been ripped away from him, leaving him   
vulnerable to the gloomy sunset.   
  
And the thoughts were the worst. He'd felt them first as he'd watched   
his mentor and the dark Sith battle. Every clash of the sabers, every   
low hit Darth Maul took, every time evil fed off of some unseen power,   
Obi-wan had tasted a strange flavor. Something bitter, sour, yet   
undeniably addictive. When Qui-gon fell, it had flooded his senses,   
unceasless, until his enemy's body had cascaded roughly to its end.   
He told no one; the council would never have given him their approval   
for Anakin if he had. Rather, Obi shoved it away.   
  
He buried it. Forever.   
  
He heard her approach, light steps on the uneven ground, even before   
her hand touched his shoulder lightly. Obi looked up for just a moment,   
barely catching the sorrow in her eyes. Amazing, how well she hid her   
emotions. In all the comotion over Anakin, no one had realized the   
potential that lay within this young girl. She took a seat beside him,   
following his gaze into the sky.  
  
"You two were very close, weren't you?"  
  
"Usually. Every now and then we'd have some riff. Mostly whenever   
Qui-gon insisted on disobeying the Council."  
  
"And yet I heard you were ready to train Ani without their approval."  
  
"I made a promise."  
  
She paused. Of her two Jedi saviors, she knew this one the least.   
Somehow he'd always found his place in the background, away from   
spotlight. She too, though Queen of Naboo, preferred the quiet   
perspective of a shadow.  
  
Maybe they had more in common than she thought. "This may be hard to   
believe, but I know how you feel. I too have made a vow I must keep at   
all costs."  
  
"Even if that cost is the universe?"  
  
She looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Obi shifted uncomfortably. "Qui-gon was convinced that Anakin was the   
chosen one. The one who will bring balance to the force." He explained.   
"But I just don't know. If my master were still alive, we'd have had   
the chance to debate it. Now, I must train Anakin."  
  
Anakin. That name was being mentioned more and more in the world. He   
was only a slave boy, won by Qui-gon in a dangerous race, but he was   
slowly becoming a deciding factor for the future.   
  
Anakin, the boy whose power ranked off the charts.  
  
Anakin, whose daring courage had saved them all.  
  
Anakin, too old to be trained properly, too young to be ignored.  
  
Anakin, the one.   
  
"He's a good person." Amidala answered, shivering suddenly without her   
elaborate clothing. "Ani's so little, so innocent, but he's also   
strong. With you as he mentor, he will become something great."  
  
Without answering, Obi-wan rose, removed his cloak and draped it around   
her arms. Brushing off stray dirt, he started walking. When he barely   
remained in earshot, Amidala heard his words.  
  
"So will you." The cloak hung heavy on her, and it's surprising soft   
scent of spice teased her nose. She pulled it tighter and sighed.  
  
The world was changing so fast. The sands were shifting, and it was all   
one could do to not get sucked under.   
  
*************  
  
The gates opened freely as Obi-wan stepped back into the palace, as   
though he were a usual friend. He turned down one corridor, carelessly   
observing the rare artwork that decorated the walls. It was late and   
most people were asleep. Only one door on the whole hallway hung   
slightly ajar.   
  
Obi considered checking in on the boy but then settled for searching   
the force for any disturbances. When none were felt, he retired to his   
own quarters. Even Jedis needed sleep.   
  
Sleep, however, did not come.   
  
Images did. Over and over, he saw Qui-gon's pained face, felt the saber   
jab through his own chest. Anakin wasn't the only one who'd never had a   
father. Obi remembered, vaguely, his mother's face. Of course he'd been   
much younger than the boy was now; the baby-child that had toddled out   
of the Kenobi home for the last time couldn't even speak properly. All   
that was left of him was a sweet smile, warm soup comforting a cold   
throat, an ancient song, and some special gift.   
  
When he was old enough to really understand, he'd met with his master.   
Qui-gon, the defiant knight, had been given a Padawan learner in hopes   
of taming a bit of his brilliant independence. Instead, he'd become a   
role model for little Obi-wan. The two were almost inseperable. Jedi's   
prohibited romantic love, but could do nothing to prevent the   
father-son bond that formed between them.   
  
Watching his father die, *feeling* his father die, had cut deeper than   
any saber could reach.   
  
Obi-wan Kenobi turned over in his bed, closed his eyes, and sought   
refuge in the Force.   
  
*************  
  
Amidala crept closer to the door, ready to drop off the cloak and   
leave. She raised a hand to knock and-  
  
"You probably shouldn't disturb him right now, he's pretty restless."   
She turned to see Anakin, leaning against the doorframe and, in all   
white pajamas and ruffled hair, looking very much a child.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
He shrugged and came to stand beside her. "I just know."   
She nodded in response and slung the cloak around her arm. Smiling   
softly, Amidala tugged at his arm and pulled him back into his bedroom.  
  
"Come on, Ani. I'll tuck you in."  
  
He made a face. "I'm almost a Jedi now, I can take care of myself," but   
followed her just the same. The blankets were thick and lavish, perfect   
for royal guests. Anakin jumped into them and snuggled deep. "I like it   
here."  
  
"I do too." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ani."  
He could have been a royal Naboo native, if the scene before her was   
his only past. The golden cuffs of his white tunic shimmered, most of   
his small body sunk far into the bed. A peaceful, serene look settled   
over his features, and a sigh escaped his lips.   
  
Amidala closed the door and walked away. She was almost out of the hall   
when she remember the robe. Obi, she suspected, didn't sleep nearly as   
well. He, like all the other Jedi's that had ever visited the palace,   
rejected the luxuries and opted for a single, thin blanket. It was   
better, she supposed, to rely on the Force.   
  
Against her better judgement, Amidala opened his door and slid inside.   
To her relief, he was...out. Not dead, not sleeping, but definitely not   
awake. True to her assumption, Obi lay covered by only the thinest of   
the sheets. She spread the cloak over him, and peered down at his face.   
  
It was troubled and marred by worry. One delicate hand smoothed over   
the frown and she leaned down to kiss his cheek too. His soft skin   
welcomed the touch and when she pulled back, Amidala could've sworn   
that he'd stopped simply being and started sleeping.   
  
Imagine that.   
  
  
  
  
Stayed tuned for the next chapter...I think I shall call it "Beginning   
Again" Any better ideas? Any comments at all? I'm at   
Eileenblzr@yahoo.com 


	2. Beginning Again

Guess what? I have finished my SM fic and have decided to write more of   
this while I wait for inspiration on something else. Yay! I like this   
story, thus far, although second chapters with me aren't always as good   
as the first (it usually picks up by the third). And I must admit, its   
unusual being in the minority as far as the romance goes. Oh well, read   
on...  
  
  
Chapter 2: Beginning Again  
  
  
Anakin moaned softly as a bright light snatched him away from slumber's   
warm grasp. He turned and tried to bury his head in a pillow, but   
strong hands pulled at him and forced him back to the glow. His mouth   
pouted, and his eyes shut tighter. "I can't race to day. I'm too   
tired."  
  
From his place beside the bed, Obi-wan sighed. Training Anakin would   
surely test his patience; the boy lacked the rigid conditioning of most   
Jedis. Any normal padawan would have met his master at the door, ready   
and eager to learn more about the Force.   
  
But then again, most padawans didn't test off the charts.  
  
Obi shook him gently, supporting him with one arm and moving him with   
the other. "Come on Anakin, we have to begin training today."  
  
The boy responded slowly, a great contrast to the lightning reflexes   
that had made him the focus of attention. One blue eye peeked open,   
then the next. Finally he sat up on his own and ran a hand through   
phantom hair. "What time is it?"  
  
"Its late. Come along, Anakin. We must begin now."  
  
"But...I haven't had a meal yet."  
  
"You don't need it. The Force will sustain you. Get dressed and meet me   
in the hall in two minutes." He ignored the groan that followed and   
stepped outside.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe, tucking his hands inside his long   
cloak. Meditation, Obi decided, would be the first lesson, if only   
because the Jedi needed it. The distance between them did nothing to   
hide the boy's mental complaints.   
  
"You know its funny, Anakin was standing just like that last night." A   
soft, feminine voice called out. "But he looked nothing like you."  
  
Obi-wan turned around and bowed before the queen. "Good morining   
mi'lady."  
  
She stood before him in full costume, her face a pure white, lips   
differing only with a streak of crimson down the center. An orange-red   
gown draped around her, hiding the slender figure that lay beneath.   
"Good morning Obi-wan."  
  
"Out for a walk, your majesty?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to say hello to Ani. Where is he?"  
  
Obi tilted his head back to indicate the bedroom. "Getting ready."  
  
"And will you two be joining us for a morning meal?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, mi'lady."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He smiled, ruefully. "A little indulgence is all right some of the   
time, but a lot of indulgence all of the time is never safe."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "And have you indulged lately?"  
  
"We have, your majesty."  
  
Amidala sighed, her disappointment obvious. She supposed he meant the   
celebration feast, which had been held in Qui-gin Jinn's honor. "I'm   
very sorry to hear that." Now she might never have to chance to get   
better accquainted with the young Jedi.  
  
With that disparaging thought, Amidala muttered a farewell, her reason   
for coming forgotten, and retreated back down the hall. As Obi-wan   
watched her go, something curved his lips.  
  
Some would say it was a smile for the queen, a symbol of his growing   
affection.  
  
Some would be right.  
  
A thought occured to Obi-wan as he heard the door to the room opening.   
If he hadn't known for a fact the indulgence in question was food, he   
very well might have thought they were discussing the queen herself.   
  
How funny.   
  
**************  
  
A universe existed inside the mind of every man. Worlds, and stars,  
and people, all created with a mere thought. Ages and eras, good and   
evil, miracles and myths, raised and razed in the blink of an eye. Such   
was the power of the mind. Naturally, such an important tool is   
difficult to master.  
  
The Jedis, as Obi-wan explained, did it through meditation. They sat on   
the grass, far from the palace, eyes closed. The trick was to focus on   
something perfectly tranquil, like the bluest sky, or the lake beside a   
medow. The Force was in all these things, ready to help you balance   
your inner self.   
  
"Why do we close our eyes? Wouldn't it be better for us to see the   
world that the Force has created and draw our power from that?"  
  
"It isn't about power, Anakin. It's about control. While the world is   
wonderful to behold, it provides far too many distractions. Remember,   
control is the key."  
  
"Control," repeated Anakin, squirming a little in his seat. A bug flew   
past them, buzzing loudly. It passed them once, then twice, then again.   
Anakin reached out with his hand and grabbed it by a tiny wing. His   
eyes shot open with excitement. "Look what I caught!"  
  
Obi took the bug away and gave the boy a stern look. Control wasn't as   
easy as it seemed.   
  
**************  
  
They returned hours later, only to find that the Jedi council wished to   
speak with Obi-wan. He sent Anakin off with instructions to practice.   
Obi, meanwhile, walked to a viewing room. When Obi entered, Yoda's   
image was already projected onto the air. The small but powerful Jedi   
watched him with tired eyes. "Late, you are. A Jedi trait that is not."  
  
Obi knelt down onto the ground, a sign of respect for the Council's   
senior member, and bowed his head. "I apologize, Master Yoda. I was out   
with Anakin and we only just got back."  
  
"Alone now, is the child?"  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda. I have taught him to mediate and have left him to   
practice. He's a very fast learner."  
  
The little green being nodded, as if he had already known of the boy's   
knack for quick lessons. "Very strong, the Force in him is. And pleased   
with your progress, is the council. But lacks the basic knowledge of   
our kind, Skywalker does."  
  
"I am teaching him-"  
  
"Interrupt me, you shall not." Yoda sighed. Every generation of   
talented warriors seemed to grow a little too powerful and too   
impatient. For all his training, Obi-wan was still a young man trying   
to tame the boundless energy of the Force inside him. "Teach him these   
things, the council will. Stay with us, Skywalker must."  
  
"But I thought he was *my* apprentice."  
  
"Listen to your elders, you do not. Your apprentice Skywalker is, but   
not ready to learn, is he. The Council's job that is. Return to you, he   
shall, after that is through."  
  
Obi-wan fell silent. Were the situation any different, he might have   
been insulted with Council's decision. He could have protested,   
claiming he was more than capable of taking on an apprentice. But so   
much more was at stake than his own pride and as things stood, ninety   
percent of the lessons were rendered sluggish by the need for   
rudimentery drabble. If Anakin was the Chosen One, then he would better   
spend his time under the guidance of the best Jedis around, then return   
when he understood the Force a little better. Obi conceded. "Very well.   
I shall inform the boy immediately. He'll be on the next shuttle over,   
tomorow morning. But...um...what about me, Master Yoda? Am I to journey   
back with him?"  
  
"No. Another mission, the Council grants you. Escorting the Naboo   
diplotmat, your task is. Leave soon, do you." Obi-wan nodded and bowed   
one more time as the transparent picture dissappeared.   
  
He remained on his knees long after it was required of him,   
contemplating the sudden change. It really was in the best interest of   
everyone.   
  
But who was this diplomat he'd have to babysit? Politicians were   
generally difficult for him to mingle with, unless he pretended not to   
notice their lies and shameless self-promoting propaganda. Would he   
have to spend his time watching another old bureaucrat shmooze the   
locals?  
  
Somewhere down the hall, he heard voices, those of Anakin's, Amidala's   
and Palpatine's. Standing, Obi-wan clicked off the viewer and followed   
the sounds to their owners. Palpatine was pointing to the picture of a   
plane, while his younger audience listened somewhat attentively.   
  
"Anakin," Obi called. "I thought I left you to study."  
  
The boy spun around, shocked that he'd been caught. His mouth trembled,   
like any child spotted with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. He   
stepped back, as if trying to hide in the folds of the queen's dress.   
"I'm sorry, but they were talking about droids and I wanted to hear."  
  
"Everything has a time, padawan."  
  
"I know. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Oh come on," Palpatine chimed in. "So the child had a culture lesson   
instead of studying all that mumbo jumbo. I hardly think that it was   
any great loss. He should understand the world around him at least as   
much as the Force, whatever that is."  
  
The Jedi swallowed a rude remark; his patience had to extend past his   
peers. Looking at the ground, he addressed the boy only. "Anakin, go   
along to the room, I have to speak with you." The boy's shoulders   
drooped and his feet seemed to gain so much weight lifting even one   
took a great effort.  
  
"Yes sir." He walked down the hall, with as much energy as a sleeping   
Hutt. Obi-wan looked back at the Senator and for a moment their eyes   
clashed, a rivalry formed on mutual recognition of power and a feircely   
different outlook on life. Finally, Palpatine spun his heels and exited   
the scene.  
  
Amaidala, who'd been silent, offered the Jedi a small smile. "I'm sorry   
we distracted Ani. He just seemed so fascinated in machines..."  
  
"Avoiding temptation is a key component in the Jedi code. He must learn   
that." And he too walked away.   
  
The queen simply exhaled, slowly and purposely. Something wasn't quite   
whenever Palpatine and Obi were in the same room. It should be the   
Jedi's fault, she reasoned, since he was the new piece in the old   
puzzle. But somehow, it was impossible to blame Obi-wan.  
  
She felt as though she must trust him, for something greater was   
depending on it.   
  
But would the confusion never clear?  
  
*********************  
  
Anakin Skywalker tugged on his thin ponytail, remembering with slight   
envy his new Master's former braid. Long enough, it had looked, to tie   
around one's waist. The boy sighed. He wanted to be a good jedi, more   
than anything else. He *needed* to be a good jedi, so that he could   
free his mother from slavery. But despite what they said about him, no   
matter how many times they compared him to that little green guy,   
regardless of his racing abilities, he always felt sadly inadequate.   
  
The door behind him swished open and Anakin shook his head, using the   
bits of knowledge he'd managed to retain to clear his mind. A forced   
look of obliviousness masked his features.  
  
Anakin Skywalker was again just another young boy.   
  
****************  
  
The talk had gone well, Obi reasoned. His apprentice had accepted his   
orders with gratitude and relief, confiding in him a yearning to   
understand just what he was trying to accomplish. The boy was,   
naturally, saddened that he would say goodbye to the wonderful world of   
Naboo so soon. But there was nothing unreasonable, and nothing too   
strong.   
  
Obi had left, spirits high, and headed straight for the throne room,   
where he'd be given the details of his next task. On the way, he saw   
Amidala and her handmadien, Sabe.  
  
Except that they weren't Amidala and Sabe, not in appearance. Instead,   
the loyal maid was dressed as the queen, in full regalia. Amidala had   
become Padme, the paint making way for the clear, creamy color of her   
natural skin.   
  
"It is good to see you again," the pseudo queen remarked in her cool,   
formal tone. "Will you join our walk?"  
  
"I'd be honored," Obi-wan answered, not taking his eyes off of Amidala   
-the real one. It was not until she blushed under his gaze that he   
realized its intensity. Silently reprimanding himself, he scolded his   
actions. That was absolutely *not* Jedi behavior. What would Master   
Yoda think?  
  
It never occurred to Obi-wan that it didn't matter at all.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
So, I wanna know what you think. Puleaze? BTW, after I wrote this, I   
started reading Stranded, also an Obi-wan/Amidala story. I was a bit   
disturbed to see that it started off a little too similar to the path   
that this was going to take (no, they weren't going to get stranded). I   
don't like my stories to be too much like other stories. There aren't   
enough Obi/Ami stories around to have the ones that exist being that   
similar. So, in the next chapter, something different is going to   
happen. Something I haven't seen yet in a story featuring Obi Ami and   
Ani...are you dying of suspense yet?  
Read Stranded, its good!  
  
Oooh, a side note: I get to see Star Wars: Episode II on Opening night!   
Yayayay! See ya all next time. 


	3. The Departure

(spoilers will follow in this AN) Why, its been a while. Since my last   
update, Ep. II has opened, and I have seen it dos times. The battle   
scenes were awesome, weren't they? And I absoluetly loved Yoda   
fighting. If the rest of the movie had been terrible, that clip would   
have still made it all worthwhile. I thought Anakin was shaping up to   
be quite the creepy, psycho, arrogant jerk. The love scenes too often   
seemed like a cheesy romance novel. And of course, I loved when Obi   
jumps through the window and when he is standing in the rain. Oh right,   
this actually my chapter 3, so let me say this: more conversations, but   
the Obi-wan/Amidala feel is definetley picking up. Anywayz, read on.   
And may the Force be with you.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Departure  
  
  
"So," Amidala said, falling into step beside him, while the false queen   
remained a few feet ahead. " I hear your council is making changes."  
  
"They are m'lady."  
  
"Will you be heading back towards your temple then?"  
  
"Not I. Anakin will be sent back but I'm to escort a Naboo diplomat to   
Alderaan."  
  
She looked up in surprise, "You're the guard that's been assigned?"  
  
"I am."   
  
A smile crept up onto her face. "Don't sound so enthusiastic."   
They approached a door and Sabe motioned for the man standing beside it   
to pull it open. He did; the scent of Tive leaves greeted their noses.  
  
"She's arrived," Amidala whispered. They walked inside slowly.   
  
A woman could be seen, plopped on a cushioned chair, smoking a pipe.   
Her long hair, brown like topsoil, was combed around her face in an   
exotic fashion. A flowing beige gown covered her from neck to ankle,   
with a shiny black hat topping her head. Some wrinkles lined just below   
her eyes, but all in all she seemed fairly young and attractive. Her   
eyes caught sight of the psuedo-queen and she ran up to her with open   
arms.  
  
"Darling! How I've missed you." Sabe grinned and hugged the older   
woman.   
  
Amidala smiled somewhat uncomfortably at the embrace but turned to   
Obi-wan. "This is Naboo diplomat you'll be escorting."  
  
"Great," He muttered.   
  
"Ohh, who is this handsome boy!" The woman rushed up to him and batted   
her eyes flirtaciously.   
  
"This," Sabe announced, "is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Master Jedi,   
this is Ambassidor Naberrie"  
  
The name was so familiar. He looked at Amidala and found her mouthing   
words. Though no sound confirmed the words via hearing, he knew exactly   
what she was saying.  
  
"She's my mother."  
  
  
**************  
  
  
They looked alike, when you really thought about it. Mother and   
daughter shared that same petite frame, delicate features, and lushious   
waterfall hair. And as Obi helped load baggage from one ship to   
another, he wondered how he could have missed the resemblence. Perhaps   
it really was best he leave Naboo and its comforts, if he was getting   
that slow.   
  
"You aren't slow." Answered an assured reply and Obi-wan frowned. Who   
could have known his thoughts so well? The answer came as a head   
dropped down from the hatch, a little blonde boy.  
  
"Anakin, have you finished your goodbyes?" It was nearly morning. Soon,   
the child would be wisked off to Crousant, to embark on a new chapter   
in his life. Obi-wan would be leading Ambassidor Naberrie to Alderaan.  
  
Anakin flipped down, stumbling only slightly in his landing. "There's   
really no one for me to say goodbye to, except for Padme and I can't   
find her."  
  
"I'm sure she'll see you off. Where is your cloak?"  
  
The boy's eyes found a speck on the ground very interesting. His mouth   
opened, but only small sounds came out.   
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I said...it scratches my ears...so I stuffed it in my pack."  
  
Obi nearly reprimanded him with some comment about the importance of   
apparel but remembered the situation and thought better of it. He   
ruffled the top of Ani's head instead, and grinned. "Remember, when you   
get to the temple, you're going to make me proud and be the best   
padawan Master Yoda's ever seen."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Good, now is that the queen I spy through this window?"  
The child's eyes lit up and he raised himself onto his toes to peer   
outside. When he realized the Obi was right, he tore from the room,   
eager to speak with her.  
  
******************  
  
  
Saying farewell to Anakin was actually easy, Amidala noted as his ship   
pulled away and flew into the clouds. He was a wonderful child, sweet   
and eager, with just a touch less innocence than he should have had.   
Already, the pair had laid the foundation of a lifelong friendship.   
  
As the departure drew to a close, she heard a giggle to her right. She   
turned and saw her mother ruffling a long Talkan feather in Obi-wan's   
face. The Jedi kept retreating backwards, but the ambassidor was   
relentless in her pursuit.   
  
Jealousy hit Amidala like a boulder crushes a head. They'd be together   
for days, practically alone in the small ship. She could tell that   
Obi-wan was anything but receptive to her mother's attentions, but even   
so...what if he warmed up to her? Ambassidor Naberrie was lovely, and   
when not drunk on Tive leaves, she could be quite charming. The very   
possibility that the two could find their way into a passionate embrace   
filled the queen with nausea.   
  
Obi-wan was...was...hers!  
  
Amidala gasped and thanked the Elders that her facepaint hid the blush.   
Never before had she entertained such thoughts about him. True, she was   
drawn to the Jedi because of his quiet demeanor; she saw something of   
herself in that. And there were layers in him that screamed to be   
uncovered. But suddenly, watching her mother flirt so openly, Amidala   
realized that she wanted to know another side of him -the loving one.   
  
"You're thoughts betray you," came a gentle voice. "You're thinking   
about someone special." Her eyes darted up to where the Jedi suddenly   
stood, arms crossed in that common way. He smirked, and she wondered   
just how much he knew about her thoughts.  
  
"Do always consider it a betrayal to bare your feelings?"  
  
Obi shrugged. "Not here and now, but sometimes. Take you for example.   
Were you in the middle of a heated discussion of much importance,   
having your wishful thoughts about a boy know would only serve to   
lesson the value of your opinions. Your peers would think it a sign of   
youth and naivety. But standing next to me, it proves to be pleasant   
conversation fodder. Now tell me, would the boy in your head be a   
certain new padawan?"  
  
Relief filled her, but this time she was careful to check it. Amidala   
mimicked his shrug and looked away. "I really don't think its an   
appropriate way to speak to the Queen of Naboo."   
  
He grinned. "Sorry, your majesty. I shall try to be more mindful of   
your title and power."  
  
"Thank you, Master Jedi. Now will you please escort me back to the   
palace? I must speak with my advisors before you and Ambassidor   
Naberrie leave for Alderaan." To her delight, his face fell and twisted   
in disgust at the mention of his soon to be task.   
  
"Of course, M'lady."  
  
It was a strange feeling, to walk beside the object of your affection.   
Half of her wanted to reach out and just kiss him senseless and another   
part wanted to rediscover that disturbed young man on the steps of the   
palace and another part wanted to shake herself into understanding that   
he was a Jedi and they did not love.  
  
But surely, when looking into those sea blue orbs, that latter part   
could not be true. There was far too much compassion and gentleness   
inside of him to ever let anything render him loveless.   
  
All too soon, and long before she had any answers, they were in the   
throne room. Advisor Kahtine rose to greet her and pulled her away from   
the knight.  
  
"Queen Amidala, I'm afraid I must relay bad news. Smugglers on Alderaan   
have stolen the records we sent them. Without that, the deal cannot go   
throught."  
  
"Is the agreement off, then?"  
  
"No, Majesty, but the law is clear. Unless you yourself are able to   
verify the information in person, we shall have to wait. I'm sure it   
will not be long."  
  
"Wait? For money and food? The people must continue to live, sir. I   
hardly think it right to deprive them of neccessities simply because of   
a long journey. Sabe and I shall accompany Master Kenobi and Ambassidor   
Naberrie. Have my things prepared."  
  
Some tried to dissuade her, but most so wise as to realize that, oddly   
enough, she actually wanted to go.   
  
For her mother, they reasoned. For her mother.   
  
************************  
  
  
Because the queen herself was traveling in it, the ship of choice   
changed from being a small, crammed ship to a must larger, open   
vehicle. The interior was better decorated; its pearl and teal theme   
seemed to echo an ocean and sandy beach. Next to each door, a narrow   
vase held a lovely, long stemmed flower.   
  
Obi-wan lifted one out of its glass home and showed it to Amidala.   
"This is a fascinating flower, M'lady. Did you choose it?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I'd grown tired of the World Flower being the only thing   
that grows near me."  
  
"You selected well. I wonder though, how could you could have been   
drawn to a plant so unlike yourself."   
  
She frowned, prettily. "How so, Master Jedi? Should I take that as an   
insult?"  
  
"No, not at all. I mean only that this flower knows of its beauty. See   
how when I set it down, it searches the floor for its own reflection?   
You hide so often I wonder if your comfortable with your own presence."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and her spun around. "I do not hide. Sabe is my   
protection."  
  
"I wasn't referring to that, Majesty. But forgive me, I was out of   
line, by both your standards and mine."   
  
"Very well. I suggest we prepare for dining. If you'll excuse me." She   
practically ran off, dissapearing in a blur of loose ribbons and extra   
cloth. Obi-wan sighed, falling back onto the wall.   
  
When had he become so presumptuous? The Queen was just another   
politician, an elected lady of the people. He had no right to peer into   
her thoughts and he should never have wanted to.   
  
So what if he felt the Force inside of her.   
  
So what if he hadn't even thought of his training while speaking with   
her.  
  
So what if he couldn't explain the thoughts -not emotions, never those-   
that he had while anywhere near her.   
  
"Oh where is my handsome knight? Come out, come out." The shrill,   
intoxicated noise greeted him at the edge of the hall. Obi stopped,   
took a deep breath, and entered the first room he saw.   
  
Anything to get away.  
  
*****************  
  
  
Dinner was served in private quarters, at a small table for three.   
Amidala, Ambassidor Naberrie, and Obi-wan circled it with their seats,   
all of them trying to find a suitable subject for conversation. Nothing   
held the interests of the three, until Ambassidor Naberrie, momentarily   
sober, spoke of the Galactic Trade Security proposal. Almost instantly,   
the Jedi was bursting with opinions.   
  
"If passed, we could almost insure that smugglers wouldn't touch the   
goods. Think of all the money we could save," the ambassidor explained.  
  
"I hear that the Jedi council is against it." Amidala noted.  
  
"Yes, well they would be." Chimed in Naberrie. "They don't want anymore   
work, is all."  
  
"You want to make decisions that don't belong to you. Just because the   
Council has worked hand in hand with the Republic, you assume we're   
under your control. But our calling is much higher than the Senate   
tower." Obi argued. "And what you don't point out is that it involves   
us chasing criminals so that the aristocrats can have even more than   
they already do? Our job, M'lady, is to keep the balance of the Force.   
We are not police and we do not police."  
  
"Or you're just lazy. Forgive me, Master Kenobi, but I do not think we   
can trust you to keep your input unbiased."  
  
"I think the Republic is just looking for an easy answer out of the  
Trade Federarion fiasco and wants to shift the focus of attention to   
something more controversial." The queen met gazes with the Jedi and he   
nodded in agreement.   
  
"You are wise, Majesty. It was Master Yoda who warned us of the very   
same thing."  
  
"Nonsense. I was speaking with Palpatine just last week and he assured   
me that the Naboo situation was being investigated *very* thoroughly."  
  
"Situation? Is that what they're calling it now? We fought a war here,   
Mother. On your home soil."  
  
"Don't exaggerate. It was a crisis, yes. I worried sick over your   
safety. But just because a few people were injured-"  
  
"People *died*, M'lady. Protecing others like you." Obi-wan knew he was   
becoming too emotional, but couldn't help but feel the insult. Qui-gon   
had fallen there too!  
  
"Well, that happens sometimes. It was nothing terribly awful. Minor   
casualties are perfectly acceptable in given circumstances. They don't   
amount to a war."  
  
Deciding he had to escape, the Jedi stood and bowed, once to Amidala   
and again to her mother. "Good night." And then he was gone, leaving   
behind a trail of awkwardness.  
  
The queen winced at his formal tone, before turning to the ambassidor.   
"Mother! Obi-wan is here to help us. Don't insult him like you just   
did.!"  
  
"Don't be silly, darling. Guards are just guards, however attractive.   
They aren't here to impress their views on the political world...Oh,   
where is that man with my leaves. I feel the most dreadful pain coming   
up. Amidala, don't fret, I can still see the furrows of your eyes. Its   
not becoming. Just forget all about that Jedi and have a drink."  
  
But Amidala was already on her feet, headed towards the cockpit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As always, any feedback will be much appreciated. I can be found at   
Eileenblzr@yahoo.com or if at fanfiction.net, just review. Puleeeaaze? 


	4. Whispers

Sorry this took such a very long time. But I graduate in a few days so   
after that I'll have lots of time. Kay? Bye for now  
  
Remember, Email me at eileenblzr@yahoo.com or if at fanfiction.net,   
then just respond. Thanks! Read on!  
  
  
Chapter 4: Whispers  
  
  
Obi-wan had reclined in the seat, letting his head roll back, as though   
he were a rag doll. One leg crossed haphazardly over the other, and   
remained braced on the edge of the controls. His hands fiddled idly   
with a switch on the side of the chair. "We're not there yet," came his   
ever calm voice, carrying past the loud hum of the engine.   
  
Amidala nodded and walked closer to him, sighing slightly. "Obi...I'm   
sorry for what my mother said. She didn't know about Qui-gon. Whatever   
they prescribed her keeps her on her own planet sometimes."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I overreacted."  
  
"No, you didn't. Her comments were rude and inappropriate. I'm sorry."  
  
"Its all right. Resentment is a feeling I don't take part in."   
  
She placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "I know that Master Jinn   
was important to you. You were right to feel hurt or at least   
insulted."  
  
"Qui-gon wouldn't have. We don't place our worth in our fellow beings;   
it doesn't promote healthy detachment."   
  
She knocked his legs off, sending them to the ground with a loud thud.   
placing a hand on either side of the chair, she leaned closer, staring   
at him with open hostility.  
  
"How dare you. Its bad enough that you are so ungrateful after I stood   
up for you to my own mother, but to treat the memory of someone I   
*thought* you cared about like that. I can't believe you! I do not care   
about your rules of 'detachment' that the obviously cold and cruel Jedi   
Council teach, you will not behave so boorishly aboard my ship."   
  
He stared at her in amazement, and then lowered his head. "I am   
ashamed, M'lady, that I so slurred the Jedi's name in your mind. I hope   
you understand that Master Qui-gon was my father, in every way that   
matters and I meant only that the best way to honor my master is to act   
like the Jedi he made."  
  
She relaxed, in both and comprehension and embarassment. Now who was overreacting? "I do understand. You are forgiven, Master Jedi. For the most part."  
  
A smile cracked his lips as he helped her to a sitting position on the seat next to his. "Not entirely?"  
  
"Well...I do have to deal with Mother because of you. She'll be furious that I wrinkled this dress."  
  
"How ever can I atone, Majesty?"  
  
"Hmmm. Is that Alderaan I see in the distance? I hear they have the most fragrant flowers in the galaxy."  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Sidious walked from one edge of the port to the other. A sinister smile crinkled his aging face and an eerie sound left his lips.   
It was a horrible, spine-shivering noise. It danced a taunting dance around the area, playing upon echoes.   
  
It was a laugh.  
  
The dark side had hidden its glory long enough. It was time for the splendid power to unfold itself from the little corner where it had resided for so long. Soon, everyone would know that he, Darth Sidious, was master of the Force and life itself.   
  
He had only to wait a while longer.   
  
*************  
  
  
  
"We're free!" Queen Amidala shouted as they exited the tall palace, nearly skipping with joy. "The information has been verified and my job as Queen of Naboo is officialy over. It is now up to Ambassador Naberrie and dearest Sabe to accept the papers over a formal ceremony. It'll be filled with beautiful gowns, fabulous food, and the best wine. She'll love it. And we, Jedi Master, are going to find the plant that will next grace my ships. "  
  
Her Jedi companion snapped a nearby twig off a tree and presented   
to her. "Your majesty need look no further."  
  
Playfully, she punched his arm and laughed, delighted in his joke. He was adorable, the perfect gentlemen, a complete sweetheart. And if she couldn't hold him like she so often dreamed of doing, it was wonderful to at least share these sweet moments.  
  
Unknown to her, her thoughts flittered by unchecked and her astute Jedi   
friend caught them as though they were flies running into a spider's nest. Inwardly, he stilled, feeling a foreign sense of fear settle in his heart. Never had he considered that she was attracted to him like *that*. Wasn't she only fourteen, more a child than a lady in the first place?   
  
But the scarier thing was that he could not set her straight. Many girls had had crushes on him, and he knew the standard reply: It could never work out, its against my beliefs, you'll find someone else. But watching her laugh, oblivious to his plight, Obi-wan found himself unable to recite his speech. Because, just maybe, he could find a way...  
  
expect there was no way. It was forbidden. Besides, since when did he, Obi-wan Kenobi, reciprocate feelings for some pretty girl? He knew better. Didn't he?  
  
"Obi-wan, are you even listening to me? You look like you've just  
been asked to explain the meaning of life."  
  
How ironic that the cause of his distraction would be the reminder of what he served. He snapped back to reality and dropped his thoughts along with the twig. "Life is the Force."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So," he began walking again, almost too quickly. She had to adjust her own speed and breath a bit more to keep up with his longer legs. "Your mother is...nice."  
  
Amidala shrugged in a weird combination of sorrow and nonchalance. "She wasn't always like this, you know. When I was young, she was my hero. She spent a brief time as Senator, when Palpatine was taken ill, but she filled those few years with sparkling intelligence and ground-breaking, thought-provoking opinions. Everyone loved to hear her speak; it was so enlightening. When Palpatine returned, she was offered position as ambassador. The two worked closely, until my mother became sick. He ordered her the best healers around, but she ended up on a lot of medication. She takes it constantly now, and like I've said, it affects her mind and attitude."  
  
"It must have been a great loss for the Republic."  
  
"It was. Afterwards, Palpatine spent a lot of time with her, trying to recover her spirit but...she just got addicted to Tive leaves and has been there ever since."  
  
"That's truly tragic, Majesty. She sounds a lot like you, and I can only imagine the blow the galaxy would take if it lost you." Obi-wan could have bit his tongue for complementing her when he should have been discouraging her crush, but the blush of her cheeks thrilled him all the same.  
  
They strolled down the cities of Alderaan, marveling at the variety of flowers. To onlookers, they were a young peasant couple, happily   
wrapped up in a world of sweet romance.  
  
Only to themselves they remained the tired queen and her weary and wary Jedi escort, both confused yet content.  
  
Sometime later, they went back to the ship. She carried a dozen long red flowers and he dragged a cart of different plants. He left them in her room and bid her goodnight.  
  
****  
  
A figure in a black shroud leaned far back into his large chair. He rubbed his chin with a bony hand. A slightly younger man crouched down to tell him something.  
  
"Yes, now is the right time, isn't it."  
  
****  
  
  
Obi-wan folded his cloak and set it on the dresser. His belt and saber followed, and then a layer or so of clothing. He donned a thin white shirt and a pair of tan pants. Climbing into the hard bed, Obi pushed away the blanket and rested his head against the mattress.  
  
Just as he was sleeping, a whisper in his ear woke him. "Obi-wan," it called, a tantalizing, hauntingly familiar, seductive sound. His eyes shot open, and he searched the room for unexpected guests.  
  
He was alone.  
  
"Obi-wan, you're so strong." It murmurred again, and he could almost feel soft lips rubbing against his ear. "And so very powerful. Why, you're probably the greatest Jedi ever, aren't you. You could make Windu cry for mercy with a saber, couldn't you? I'll bet that even old Yoda is jealous of you. "  
  
He wanted to shut it out, make it stop, but he couldn't even find it. It seemed to be everywhere at once and yet, nowhere. Who was doing this? The Jedi erected his mental walls, his protection, curtesy of the Force, but the voice pranced through them as if they were nonexistant.  
  
"Don't deny it, *Master* Kenobi. You are a superb Jedi. The likes of you rarely grace this galaxy. Imagine the power you could yield if you weren't tied down by all those annoying little rules. No anger, no hated,...no love." Something soft brushed against his hand and Obi turned.  
  
In crimson silk, Amidala lay beside him, a true sleeping beauty. Her gown revealed much more than the official, ceremonial dresses and peach skin beckoned to him like chocolate cake to the stomach. With a mind all its own, his hand moved forward to carress her cheek, and a gleeful shudder ran through him. When it passed, Obi-wan's eyes widened in horror and he shrank back.  
  
"I will not give in to you, whoever you are." He shouted at the air. "I am sworn to the Jedi Code. The Darkside is only the path for those too weak to resist temptation."  
  
"So," the voice chuckled, again at his ear. "You've discovered my little secret. I should have known, since you're so brilliant. But think again, Obi-wan, before refusing. I'm offering you your heart's desire. The burning passion within you has been repressed for far too long. Set it free, embrace your power, capture your dreams and hold them tightly."  
  
Amidala sighed again, rolling closer to him. But now, Obi-wan was ready. He pushed whatever he was feeling away and addressed the voice once more.   
  
"I will never join you."  
  
"Oh, Obi-wan," it laughed. "Obi, Obi, Obi...Obi-wan Kenobi! Master Kenobi, please wake up!"  
  
He sat up in bed, accidentally knocking his arm into the girl that stood to his right. Rabe raised an eyebrow and stepped back.  
  
"Sir, you're wanted in the viewing room."  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Obi-wan took deep breaths, reaching out to the Force and trying to wrap it around himself like a blanket. Above all else, peace must exist in the mind. Tranquility must take the place of sorrow, happiness, joy, anger and most of all love.   
  
It was the Jedi way and he, Obi-wan Kenobi, was a Jedi. Born, bred and raised. There could be no other way.   
  
He would not be lured by the Darkside. These were difficult times, true. But with challenge came a chance to grow, to prove one's loyalty and strength. That thought sustained him until he collided with a guard. "Look where you're going!" he snapped, rudely pushing the apologetic man away. Obi started walking, then felt something beneath his foot.   
  
It was a fork, left behind with a piece of bread. The hard-working man was probably carrying his dinner to private quarters. And he, Obi-wan, supposedly a kind warrior, hadn't even apologized for spilling his meal onto the ground. Obi-wan fell yet again to his knees, and dropped his head into his hands.  
  
Master, he thought, what do I do? 


	5. In Retrospect

Well, its been a while since I last posted a chapter of The Greatest   
Force. Why? The story seemed to be drifting away from the idea I wanted   
and I needed time to think it through. But here I am, ready to share   
the continued adventure and hopefully, you'll like it. Not a lot of   
action happens in the story, but it setting the scene for the rest of   
the story. Trust me...or, ya know, bombard me email with hatemail. (I   
was kidding just then). Also, if you haven't, please read/ review one   
of my other star wars stories posted at fanfiction.net (provided you're   
reading this from fanfiction.net) They're feeling a little deprived of   
reviews. ;) Please review this chapter too, or email me at   
Eileenblzr@yahoo.com. (Pretty please with a Ewan Mcgregor on top?)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: In Retrospect  
  
  
Obi-wan kneeled in the corridor for a long time, and eventually people   
stopped wondering why he was there or asking if he need any help.   
Sometimes, a guard would give him a weird look and shake his head,   
secretly thanking the Elders that *he* was never chosen as a Jedi. They   
were such an odd breed. An occasional maid would stare longingly,   
wishing she could be the one to lift him up and reopen his eyes.  
  
The Jedi ignored all of them; his mind was otherwise occupied. No   
answer came from the fallen mentor, but Obi-wan began to recover,   
regardless. First came the easy breaths, so neccessary for serenity,   
then the feel of the Force all around him. He let its strong waves   
bathe him, cleanse his confused soul. Submerge yourself in the Living   
Force, Qui-gon used to say, and nothing can touch you. Obi-wan made   
sure he did just that.  
  
Next, the Jedi re-thought his encounter with the dark side. How easily   
the evil had crawled beneath his skin and shaken a lifetime of   
learning. It was disturbing, to realize what a weakness his affection   
for the queen really was.   
  
Or did the weakness lie within himself?  
  
The frothy bitter taste was more than alluring, it was *familiar*. He'd   
buried the hunger for it weeks before, back when it came to him like a   
surge of energy. He hadn't known where it originated, nor had that   
mattered. Destroying the enemy was too important. And in the aftermath   
of Qui-gon's funeral, he'd cast it away. But now, here it was again,   
offering itself to him like a free whore, ready and willing to be used   
and dominated. Only one question remained: was he strong enough to   
refuse it?  
  
Obi-wan opened his eyes and took in the scene around him. Silver walls,   
plants, blue mats in front of plain black doors. Behind him-  
  
"Are you all right?" He turned and found the plain-clothed queen,   
supporting herself with a foot against the wall, arms folded, face   
nearly expressionless. Her clear voice showed little sign of concern,   
her entire attitude appearing unconcerned. Anyone observing would've   
said she didn't care about his response; Obi-wan knew better. Amidala   
prided herself on her empathy, this nonchalance was obviously an act.   
Interestingly, the Jedi couldn't read her true emotions.  
  
"How is it the Council missed you." He murmered quietly, running a hand   
through his messy hair and readjusting the saber at his side.  
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"I am well, M'lady." She nodded and raised herself to full height.  
  
"That's good to hear, Master Kenobi. The Jedi Council told us not to   
disturb you during your...meditation...but left specific orders for you   
to contact them at soon as possible."   
  
"Thank you, Majesty," Obi-wan said.  
  
Amidala looked away. "We'll be arriving in the B'lanni system within a   
few days. It will be a rest stop."   
  
As her figure dissapeared around the corner, Obi-wan wondered at her   
behavior. Why the cold fascade? But, he reminded himself, there were   
more pressing matters at hand. If he remembered correctly, the Council   
had requested his attention just after the incident. Had Yoda, in all   
his greater knowledge and experience, detected the foe pursuing   
Obi-wan? Would they pull him away from his current mission?  
  
The Jedi entered the veiwing room and turned on the holo-image. Master   
Yoda appeared, with his scrunched face and pointy ears, and Obi-wan   
instinctively took a knee.  
  
"Padawan learner, you are not, Master Kenobi. Rise, you may."   
  
"If its all the same, I'd feel more comfortable like this." Obi looked   
up and found a dismayed wrinkle the Great One's nose. Yoda sighed.  
  
"The same, it is not. Ready to accept your standing in the Jedi Order,   
you must be. Inappropriate, these Padawan-like actions are."  
  
Obi-wan stood and continued listening. This was sounding a lot like a   
lecture, the kind of tired-voiced, head-shaking speeches Yoda had so   
often delivered to Master Qui-gon. In a way, it was a comfort, a   
compliment. Qui-gon was a great man and an even better Jedi. To be like   
him was an honor. In another way, it added to his problems. Were his   
struggles so visible to the world?   
  
"Master Yoda," Obi-wan interrupted, purposely changing the subject.   
"How is Anakin?"  
  
"A fast learner, the young boy is. Already surpass his peers in   
understanding, Anakin does. Join you as an apprentice, he soon will."  
  
"That's good to hear. Is that all?"  
  
The head of the Council let out another small sigh. Leaning forward on   
the cane, he said, "Obi-wan, confident in your abilities, you must be.   
Prey upon you if you are not, others shall. Very strong with the force,   
you are. Losing you to the dark side, I would like."   
  
The younger man bowed. "I assure you, Master Yoda, everyday I grow more   
and more assured of my place as a master." Then he severed the   
connection before anything else could be exchanged.   
  
Yoda seemed to know. Which meant the important thing now was to solve   
all the problems before he intervened.   
  
Simple, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The doors swished closed and Amidala knew relief. The rapid beat of her   
heart slowed as she dropped onto the bed. Oh, if only he'd known how   
good it felt to see his aqua eyes again, to hear the steady pattern of   
his voice. She'd wanted so badly to rush into his arms and hold him   
close, to inhale that spicy scent, and bury her face against his chest.  
  
She doubted he knew just how long he'd been gone, adrift in his own   
world. But she knew it to the exact second. It'd been *days*, two point   
fifty-seven to be more precise. Days of watching him, sitting beside   
him but never speaking, tracing the contors of his face with an   
invisible hand but never touching, reaching out for him in some other   
plane but finding it vacant.  
  
He'd been gone, to wherever it was that Jedis retreated to. And in his   
absense, she'd been alone. The only kindred spirit she'd ever known had   
vanished and she didn't know why.  
  
It occurred to her that she may be the problem. Imagine, him present   
only because the Jedi Council ordered it so and her, fawning over him   
like a silly, stupid girl instead of acting like the monarch her people   
elected. So what if she loved the sight of him practicing with a saber,   
grinning at her from behind a pot of flowers, and him in general? He   
was a Jedi, for goodness sake, how had she ever deluded herself into   
believing he might love her in return? All that useless hoping had   
gotten her was worried and frustrated. Hell, it'd forced him to go on   
a voyage of the mind, to flee from her attentions.  
  
Amidala made up her mind then. She knew the diplomatic way; it had been   
programmed into her since youth. If and when he awoke, she'd go out of   
her way to keep her distance and not bother him. Soon enough they'd   
reach Naboo and he would leave her. His actual awakening hadn't changed   
her determination. Stiff jawed and formal, that was her new approach to   
the man. Even when he looked to her, expecting the same comfortable   
chatter, she had ignored every urge in her soul.  
  
But why it have to hurt so much?   
  
*************  
  
The hands folded over themselves, just inches away from crooked, pale   
lips, falling still and lifeless. Their owner watched a man approach,   
cautiously.  
  
"Master, our plans have failed. He has not turned."  
  
Idiot. Simple minded, brainless, idiot. How was it that such fools   
always surrounded him, attempting to feed off of his intelligence and   
cunning. "Our plan is going well. He is bevaning exactly as I intended   
him to."  
  
The man's mouth fell open, confusion contorting his old face. "You   
wanted this to happen? But Yoda sensed something. He felt us *and* the   
Jedi we want is no closer to being ours."  
  
"Perhaps it seems so to your inferior understanding. Yoda doesn't   
matter, he's just a neccessary annoyance. The Jedi now anticipates our   
attack in one way, we shall approach him in another. Thus, he will be   
unguarded and easy to turn." The hands changed places and shifted   
awkwardly in front of a twisted smile.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
AN: remember to review! Please?! Stay tuned for the next exciting   
chpater of The Greatest Force! 


	6. The Bait

'Nother chaper....they'll come faster, I promise. Pleeeeeeaaaaaase   
review. I'll love you forever if you do! I'll even let you have the   
fruitcake my grandma made for us in December (I've been saving it for a   
special occasion). Complements put a smile on my face, any and all   
suggestions are welcome, and critiques help me improve (but if your   
sole point is that Obidala is stupid, keep it to yourself) so   
pleaaaase, pleeeeeeease tell me what you think.   
  
  
Chapter 7: The Bait  
  
The planet was called Parisia, and it was the pride of the B'lanni   
system. Famous for its rare Kapichu pear, Parisia was a must-stop for   
any traveler. And who in their right mind would resist a chance to   
taste a Kapichu pear, to sip its sweet, candy-like nectar?  
  
A hundred years ago, its popularity had resulted in Parisa-Kapichu   
Hall, a conference palace of sorts for passing diplomats. With long,   
endless halls and fountains filled with crystal water and tasty nectar,   
it had been the most beautiful of its kind. So beautiful, in fact, that   
when a cruel dictator had risen to power on another near-by planet   
fifty years after that, he had claimed it as his own. When the   
surrounding worlds resisted his rein, war erupted and Parisa and its   
hall were the battle grounds. Since then, the war had ended. The world   
had survived, the fruit continued to thrive, and the former palace was   
named the single most thriling ruins in the known galaxy.  
  
The ship docked on the offical bay of New Kapichu Hall. Amidala, eager   
to leave the confining walls of her ship, slipped her into her   
incognito roll of Padme, handmaiden to the Queen, and left a loyal Sabe   
and Ambassidor Naberrie to finish the diplomacies. She crept away,   
hidden by the thick brush, unseen.   
  
Unseen, that is, by all but one. And in all fairness, things rarely got   
past him. Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi watched her slink away, a small   
smile curving his lips. A part of him wanted to follow her lead and   
share the wonders of the planet at her side. But the other part of him,   
the one in control of his body, wisely remained planted next to   
Ambassidor Naberrie.  
  
She was avoiding him. Had been avoiding him, actually, since his   
awakening upon the ship. He didn't know why and despite a lack of Jedi   
training, the Queen had a remarkable ability to use the Force as an aid   
in hiding her thoughts.   
  
It was, he decided, for the best. Lovely and wonderful and witty as she   
was, Amidala was a distraction. And not the good,   
its-all-right-to-take-a-break kind. More of the not-so-good,   
-you-should-be-thinking-about-the-Sith variety. He could just push all   
inappropriate notions, ie holding her beneath the blue moon and sharing   
a glass of wine, away.  
  
"Come along, Master Kenobi." A sing-song voice accompanied the tug of   
his arm and the Jedi allowed himself to be led by the ambassidor. Her   
petite figure was drowned in a sea of fabric, the green and white   
clothes starting at just below her chin and weaving down to cover her   
shoes. She smelled of Tive leaves, and from the pleasant chatter   
babbling from her mouth, he could tell she'd had her usual dose of the   
narcotic. But what really demanded his attention was the way she'd done   
her hair.  
  
It was tight, pulled back in a bun, a silver-copper pin somehow holding   
it all in place. Its color seemed to have been altered in the sunlight,   
darkened, so that for one gleaming moment, she was a different   
person...  
  
She was a Queen, her head held high though her hands figeted with a   
nail, all her worries pent up inside. Her people were captives and she   
was being escorted to the Galactic Senate to reclaim their freedom. It   
was a job accepted most unwilling and Obi-wan feared that she couldn't   
handle it. So many times she seemed to be reaching towards the   
controls, sending back a message of their progress to the enemy. Of   
course in the end, she'd proved him wrong. The Queen was strong.   
Sometimes, stronger than he was.   
  
"You are a Jedi Knight, no?" A stranger jumped into his path, a pink   
lizard-like man with shiny white teeth and Obi-wan was shaken from his   
reverie.  
  
Fine job of not thinking about her, Obi-wan, the Jedi snorted at   
himself. But to the man he bowed, his hands joined. "I am."  
  
The lizard seemed to smile, or at least bare his teeth in an unhostile   
way. Obi-wan sensed only curiosity. "Jedi are rare in these parts. I am   
truly privledged to have spoken with you."  
  
"I am grateful your people chose to share the wonders of the world with   
outsiders like myself and my companions."  
  
"How could we not? We have not forgotten who it was that pulled us from   
the hells of war. A Jedi always has a home here on Parisia. And..." The   
lizard winked, "...an unlimited supply of pears. Come, have one now!"  
  
He scuttled off, the Jedi in his footsteps. Perhaps it was rude to   
leave the party so, Obi didn't care. At present they provided too many   
reminders of someone he was trying not to think of.  
  
But if forgetting Amidala was his goal, the Jedi made a huge error. For   
no sooner had the lizard man (Geri, he said was his name) led him to a   
plant where the famed fruit grew, than he saw her.  
  
She sat far enough away to not notice the staring Jedi, but close   
enough for him to see the juice pouring down her chin, and to suck in   
his breath at the sight of her, removed of her conservative aparrel, in   
only a thin white, sleeveless shirt that showed off her gentle skin to   
the world.   
  
It was the same creamy complexion that had covered her whole body in   
his dream, the same care-free but overwhelming hunger that had been   
reflected in her eyes when he touched her face. All at once, Obi-wan   
had to force himself to stay put, to not rush to her and envelope her   
in his arms.  
  
Do it, a voice whispered from a place so deep he almost thought it was   
his own idea, indugle for once. You've denied yourself the pleasure too   
long.  
  
His arms reached out for her, a wave of longing passing through his   
body, but his feet never moved. If his blood was boiling from the heat   
she created, it was cooled by the chill of the voice. This time around,   
he was not so foolish.  
  
Come and try to temp me, he called out through the Force. I am ready   
for your challenge.   
  
But only silence answered. With a grin he looked away from the Queen   
and asked the native to show him more of the planet, confident in his   
own power.  
  
The Force was with him.  
  
*****************  
  
  
She knew when he was near and the moment he vanished, presumably to   
rejoin the group. But forever the actress, Amidala continued eating her   
pear, as if oblivious to his observations.  
  
It wasn't an easy task. Her heart seemed to be screaming at her,   
insisting that she call him, run to him, do anything that would bring   
him in closer contact. It had been so long since she'd lost herself in   
his blue eyes.  
  
But that was precisley why she had to sit still. A queen couldn't   
afford to lose herself in anyone, let alone a knight forbidden to love.  
  
Obi-wan was on the clock, he should be attending to Jedi matters.  
  
Dala, Dala, Dala, she scolded herself. What are you going to do? It was   
impossible to elude Obi-wan all the time and if he was half as bright   
as she suspected, Obi already knew something was wrong.  
  
Damn the Jedi intuition. If she ever managed to fall out of love with   
him and into love with someone else, it would be someone who lacked his   
calculating mind and calm spirit.  
  
With a sigh, she threw her sweater back on. Darkness came a whole two   
hours sooner on Parisia and if she didn't meet up with the rest of her   
party, she could get lost. Trudging through the thick carpet of roots   
and grass, the queen made her way back to the dock.   
  
Amidala was nearly there, when a fruit fell from a tree above her,   
almost hitting her head. Glancing up, wary, she searched for an animal.   
When none was found, she chalked it up to a loose branch and took   
another step.  
  
Another fruit fell. Then two, then dozens.   
  
********************  
  
  
The door shut with a bang and all present felt a sick worry worm its   
way into their chests. A large table, adorned with golden rods, had   
room for twelve people to dine at; eleven were present.  
  
Ambassidor Naberrie rubbed her head as she took her seat, ignoring the   
heachache that pounded incessantly in her brain. A brewing pot of Tive   
leaves sat just feet away but for once, she refused her medication. The   
pain didn't matter anyway, the fear was so much worse.  
  
Queen Amidala, her Padme, was lost, gone in the forrest filled with   
deadly creatures and gastly, vile poisonous plants. The guards,   
recently returned from their seach, offered no consolation. Not even   
the Jedi, the great warrior, could find her.  
  
Obi-wan was finding it more and more difficult to not feel worry, pain,   
or fear. He thought again of her Force-sensitive ways and wondered why   
it hadn't helped him locate her.  
  
"Who saw her last?" The Naboo Security Leader demanded, strain etched   
into his face.  
  
"I believe it was me." Obi-wan said, noting a tilt of the head from   
Ambassidor Naberrie.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the forrest, just a short walk away from the dock. Geri, you   
remember." The lizard nodded.  
  
"Anyone else?" But of course, no one had.  
  
The ambassidor, meanwhile, had begun to watch Obi-wan in silence, her   
eyes narrowed. Finally, when the Security man was done with his   
inquisition, she rose and pointed a carefully cared for finger at the   
Jedi.  
  
"You! You did something to her!" She shouted, surprising everyone.  
  
"I assure you, M'lady, I only saw her eating fruit. I am as anxious to   
retreive her as you."  
  
But the lady would not be dissuaded. "No, no, no! You don't feel like I   
do, I am her *mother*. You aren't even capable of feeling anything at   
all! You stole her from me. All week, she's been avoiding you. Why?   
WHY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!"  
  
Several men came up and caught the woman, one reaching especially for   
the Tive. But even as they restrained her, Obi-wan noted a hint of   
growing suspicion, directed at him.   
  
Without another word, he left the room, muttering only "I do not wish   
to cause anyone, let alone the lady, any further pain."  
  
The doors shut again, this time locking him out.  
  
********  
  
Obi-wan would say he walked off into the deeper jungle, but truthfully   
it was more of a stalk. He wished Yoda were near; he so required the   
guidance of someone more experienced.   
  
Unfortunately, the help that came was from the wrong side of the   
spectrum. When it seemed like things couldn't be falling any more out   
of control, the voice of evil came back.   
  
Oh, what's the matter Kenobi, the seductive voice whispered, like a   
lovers kiss. The commoners turning against you?  
  
He said nothing, endeavoring to keep his mind focused. But temptation   
never could take a hint.  
  
Oh, too bad, it continued. Why can't they see you like I do, a strong,   
powerful warrior. But you could make them see it like that, if you   
really wanted to.  
  
"I am not interested in your offers." Answering it was a mistake, the   
words had flown out before he had a chance to consider their effect.   
Nevertheless, he might as well get what information he could. "But I   
promise you this: if you have the Queen, I will personally lead the   
assault against you."  
  
You and what army? You don't think *they're* gonna help you, do you?   
They hate you.  
  
"They are scared and confused. They're animosity is not unusual, given   
the situation. Where is she?"  
  
Perhaps. And can you not find her yourself? Or are you again helpless,   
watching, for the second time, as a dear one is pulled closer and   
closer to death.   
  
A vision of Qui-gon, eyes wide with pain as the saber plunged deep into   
his gut came into his mind and the Jedi felt his world spin faster. He   
hadn't been able to do anything while his master and the Sith fought,   
twenty fives years worth of skills rendered useless by the glowing red   
wall before him.   
  
He couldn't save him.  
  
Qui-gon died.  
  
You want to get stronger, don't you? I can give you the power to   
protect Amidala. I know you love her. Think of the wonderful life you   
two can share. She, a born leader; you, a man of unlimited strength.   
What a perfect combination.  
  
"You will not persuade me to abandon the Jedi Code I have served for so   
long. You insult both myself and Master Qui-gon by thinking so."  
  
Your words say one thing, Master Kenobi, but your emotions are quite   
the opposite. I can feel you doubts, the guilt. You believe that you've   
already failed Qui-gon, because you were not fast enough.  
  
"You're wasting your time."  
  
I can give you speed. You can save Amidala in minutes. Then we'll see   
how the fools treat you.  
  
Would Qui-gon have taken the bait, were the stakes high enough?   
Maybe not for Qui-gon, but for Obi-wan there was no other option.   
Besides, he had faith in the Force to sustain him.   
  
"Tell me where to go."  
  
The ancient ruins. I shall be waiting. And do come alone, those pesky   
guards are such an annoyance.   
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
Well, another chapter had been finished and I finally have a plan.  
Expect longer chapters starting on eight and the completion by Eleven.  
^_^ Your input is important to us -er, me!   
  
Question: On what show did singing flowers scream when they heard the   
word of the day? And did anyone like it? I did, but none of my friends   
did...:(. Bye now! 


	7. The Shroud of Darkness

Ack. This is bad. I realize I have been writing this story for far too   
long. In fact, I have been writing *all* my current stories for far too   
long. My mind is filled with other things I want to write, but I need   
to finish the ones I have started. So, within the next two weeks, I   
will be posting more chapters that will conclude this adventure. Then,   
I will go back and finish the SM piece I started in march, then the   
Power Ranger thing I've been doing for a while. Once my writings are   
finally in order, I have another story I hope you'll like already in   
the mix. Kay? Hope you like this. please review, or email me at   
eileenblzr@yahoo.com  
  
Ooh, another note. In this following sentence, spoken at the end of   
ATOC, Yoda says a line that is not backwards. Did I miss hear it? I   
double checked, but it still souds like I wrote it...hmmmmm  
  
"Victory? Victory, you say? Master Obi-wan, not victory. The shroud of   
the darkside has fallen. Begun the Clone War has."  
  
  
Chapter 7: Shroud of Darkness  
  
  
When Amidala regained consciousness, she knew something was amiss. The   
world, green and vibrant before her eyes, hung upside-down from the   
brown and orange-painted sky. In contrast, the floor had been flooded   
with black oil. Her feet were tightly bound, she discovered, to a   
branch, her hands woven through a long black rope behind her. The Queen   
was at once thankful she'd come as Padme, her royal robes would've only   
blinded her to her position.  
  
Though seeing the world from an odd angle, Amidala scanned her   
surrounding thoughtfully, looking for any sign of an escape route, or   
at very least, a kidnapper. But it was devoid of any other life forms.   
With a sigh, she tried to wiggle her way free.  
  
Unfortunately, the Queen was dealing with an knot expert. She might   
never get out.  
  
*****************  
  
The walk took longer than Obi-wan would have liked, but at last he   
reached the rocky steps of the ruins. True to the stories, it was   
breath-taking. The Jedi gave one last endeavor at using the Force to   
find the girl, before lighting his saber and sticking it into the soft   
ground.  
  
"I'm here," he called. "Why aren't you?"  
  
"Impatient, are we? Good. You shouldn't have to wait for anything."  
In the distance, a red saber illuminated an otherwise black night.  
The figure weilding it came closer.   
  
"What do you want from me?" Obi-wan asked, muscles tensed, like a tiger   
ready to pounce. Though his weapon remained stuck, he knew he could   
raise it and cast a blow in seconds.  
  
"I should think it quite obivious." The man said, half of the distance   
nearer. "You are a brilliant Jedi. So strong, so powerful. We want   
you."  
  
"We?"  
  
There was a low chuckle and the man's head ducked downward to avoid a   
branch. "Always two, that's the minimum. But once upon a time we   
numbered in the thousands. Enough red to cover a planet. We want those   
numbers again and you're the lucky Jedi whose going to turn the tide in   
our favor."  
  
Obi-wan kept talking, as much to distract the man as to keep his own   
thoughts clear. "Why me? Master Yoda is better qualified. Master Windu,   
the entire Jedi council are all my superiors. Why chose someone like   
myself, so unexperienced?"   
  
"We do not look at your current status. Better than average, but   
nothing special. We see potential. Potenial, Master Kenobi, you are   
abundant in. Under our guidance, you shall evolve into a very, very   
skilled warrior." The man stopped a good distance from Obi-wan, lifting   
a remote from his pocket. "Now, here's where the fun begins. We wanted   
to persuade you the old fashion way, but you refused the bribe. The   
longer we talk here, the more ideas you get on how to not turn to the   
Darkside. So this is how we play it. Inside the building to your left   
Amidala lays, bound and gagged. I am going there now. If I reach her   
first, I will kill her. Reach her first, we'll negotiate. If you attack   
me now, I blow the whole thing sky high and no one ever sees any of us   
again. Good night, Master Kenobi."   
  
The scarlet saber shrank back, and with it Obi-wan's ability to veiw   
his advesary. With a lump in his throat he surveyed the aforementioned   
building. And then his legs were moving and his chest pounding and the   
blood thundering through his body.  
  
**************  
  
Her wrists were raw and chaffed, her ankles sore, but Amidala refused   
to stop trying. She could no longer scream, her voice had long since   
deserted her, but her twists and turns were hopefully weakening the   
knots. Once an animal stopped inches away, and the Queen thought it   
might help her, but then a twig, snapped by the creature's own weight,   
stole its attention and sent it scampering back into the forrest.   
  
With a determined grunt, she started again.  
  
*************  
  
The doors were already open as Obi-wan rushed past them, nearly   
skidding to halt as he encountered a red glowing barrier. The ceiling   
was absent and many parts of the wall were crumbled in, so that   
moonlight bled into the former hall. It provided just enough light to   
give him a clear veiw of the princess, coiled into a small ball three   
barriers ahead of him, and the man from eariler, slowly creeping   
towards her.   
  
They had set it up like back then, when he and Qui-gon had battled   
Darth Maul. The bastards, they knew about his guilt and were using it   
to their advantage. Even as Obi-wan assured himself their plan wouldn't   
work, his anger bubbled and steamed, like a kettle of water left under   
the fire too long.   
  
The first barrier vanished and Obi-wan leaped ahead, licking his lips,   
holding his weapon tightly between his palm and fingers. There had to   
be a way, he had to save the Queen.  
  
Amidala, the beautiful Queen who'd tempted him far more than the Sith   
could have, with her sweet innocence and steel will. If he hadn't been   
so gone over her, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.   
  
The man stepped closer, waving at Obi with a jagged knife. And then the   
barrier vanished again and only one more stood between him and victory.   
But the fateful day was ever present in his mind and he remembered,   
with a hint of fear, that only one barrier had stood between him and   
Qui-gon as well. Indeed, the man was now only a foot away from her   
small body.  
  
The Sith man leaned down and raised the knife. It's descending speed   
whistled through the air, but the sound was well covered by Obi-wan's   
Kenobi's scream.  
  
*******  
  
It seemed at last the rope was loosening. One peice of the black rope   
was caught between her lips, as her fingers fumbled with the rest of   
it. She could make it out of there alive, provided the kidnapper didn't   
come back any time soon.  
  
  
***************  
  
The last barrier disappeared, and Obi-wan rushed forward, sword burning   
with a new light. He struck at the man ruthlessly, over and over again,   
seeing Darth Maul's sneer, Qui-gon's look of anguish, the stabing pain   
jutting through his own heart. Only now there was a new face to add to   
the awful picture. Amidala, the only lady he'd ever really learned to   
love, the sparkle, was also slain while he watched helplessly.  
  
But he'd never be helpless again. Blood on was in his mouth, but he   
pushed ahead, striking repeatedly.  
  
He'd never watch a loved one's murder.  
  
He'd never feel that kind of pain and not deliver revenge equally   
harsh.  
  
He'd never be weak.  
  
With the last thought, his opponent's saber cracked, falling into   
separate pieces of useless metal on the floor. "So," Obi-wan muttered,   
staring at him with cruel eyes. "I suppose you've gotten what you   
wanted. I hope you can enjoy your success in the afterlife."  
  
"Wait, wait!" the man shouted. "It was a test, that wasn't even really   
her. See for yourself!"  
  
"Hmm, where is that knife again? The one with the dull blade and long   
jagged ends?" Obi-wan raised out a palm and it slid over to him   
obediently. A smile curved his lips.  
  
"It was a test! Master, Master, its time to end this!"  
  
, whispered a voice in both their ears.   
  
Horror lits the man's eyes as he realized the betrayal. "No, that   
wasn't how it was supposed to go!"  
  
"Well now, don't play rough with the other kids unless you're willing   
to get pushed." Obi-wan rotated his wrist, as if getting a feel for it,   
then raised it high into the air. "Farewell." It came down again with a   
whistle, and this time another's scream hid the sound.  
  
******************  
  
The ropes gave way with one final tug and Amidala raised her tired body   
one last time, pulling free her legs. She crashed onto the ground with   
more embarrassment than pain. After dusting off her clothes and pausing   
to examine the wounds on her arms, she headed for the nearest building   
in sight.  
  
It was crumbling and in pieces, but with any luck the ruins would   
provide her with sanctuary. She sprinted towards it.  
  
*******************  
  
Obi-wan threw down the weapon, and started walking away. Then   
reconsidered, leaning closer to the man and wiping his blood-stained   
hands on the body.   
  
With considerable more concern, he approached Amidala. As the man had   
cried, it wasn't really her at all. A life-sized doll lay, its inners   
torn open.   
  
So the man hadn't really killed her but paid the prince all the same.   
Let it be a warning for anyone who dared cross him. He had no tolerance   
for such games. However it did mean that Amidala was alive somewhere,   
probably near. He headed for the forrest.  
  
*****************  
  
Someone was leaving the building and Amidala felt her throat constrict.   
If it was the kidnapper, she'd be caught. But even with the dark   
shadows on his face, the Queen recognized her favorite warrior.  
  
"Obi-wan!" She tried to call. Though her voice was almost non-existant,   
he turned to see her. "Thank the Elder's!" She rushed to his arms and   
he quickly wrapped her in his embrace.  
  
"There, there," He whispered soothingly, rubbing her hair. "I took care   
of it." There was a small laugh after his words and she looked up with   
an odd feeling building somewhere inside her.  
  
*********  
  
He could sense her fear. She needn't feel it, he would never harm her.   
He loved her, needed her.   
  
"Obi-wan? Are you all right?" The Queen managed to say, and he kissed   
her on the forehead.  
  
"Of course I'm okay. I've been in battles before, I know how to take   
care of myself. Are you? You wrists are so red." His lips kissed the   
sore lines.  
  
She nodded, unfomfortable with his sudden barrage of physical   
affection. It felt wrong, like Obi-wan was sick, only she couldn't tell   
what kind of a disease he had. "My mom's probably really worried."   
Amidala said, starting off. But her hand was still held in the Jedi's   
and he wasn't budging.  
  
"Oooh, see, we're not going back there just yet."  
  
"What do you mean?" She frowned as the opposite expression covered his face.   
  
"You know, you protect some people and put your life on the line and the minute an unsolved mystery comes along you might as well put a big sign on your chest that says 'I did it' even though you're innocent. I don't need to hear their useless apologies, they are nothing to me, their words pass like dust in the wind-"  
  
"I want to see my mother." She insisted.  
  
"Mommy dear, so drunk on Tive leaves she couldn't even recognize her own daughter? Come now, I'll not have my future wife be so insulted."  
  
The horrible truth was becoming more and more obvious. The casual look in his eye, the loss of inhibitions...Amidala knew there was a Darkside to this whole Force thing, but how had it sunk its claws into a man so pure as Obi-wan?  
  
"Don't be silly, Obi." She decided to feign ignorance of the whole situation. "Jedi don't marry. Neither do Queens of Naboo."  
  
"Darling, we're gonna be breaking a whole lot of traditions pretty   
soon." He spun her close to him and in a second his mouth had captured   
hers, his hands finding their way around her waist.  
  
She liked to think she tried to resist. If would have sickened her to   
think that the instant his lips touched hers, all resolution to fight   
fled her bones like deer running from a wildfire, but it was true. She   
melted in a puddle at his feet, feeling all the pent up love and lust   
rush to that connection, flood her senses, and then her hands moved up   
to his neck and pulled him even closer.  
  
Obi-wan finally pulled away, remaining close enough for their foreheads   
to touch. His warm breath upon her face, blowing stray hairs back.  
  
"I love you Dala."  
  
They were the words she so longed to hear. The sweet sensation of joy   
should have been diffusing across her. But instead, the Queen felt her   
throat constrict and her lips burn.  
  
This wasn't the Obi-wan she'd fallen head over heels for. This was some   
twisted interpretation of him. But her body refused the acknowledge the   
difference, her arms already around him like tangled rope.   
  
Amidala let him kiss her again. She was powerless to refuse him. But   
she vowed to figure out what was wrong and fight it.  
  
There was a good man before her. He'd just forgotten it.  
  
************************************  
  
Master Yoda clasp his hands and sighed deeply. A disturbance had shaken   
him from his sleep, a wave of pain and suffering from Obi-wan.  
Lost, the young man was. Unconfident of his abilities and hiding secret   
guilt, but so promising, Obi-wan made himself a prime target for the   
Darkside.  
  
Yoda could only hope that the disturbance didn't mean what he thought   
it did.   
  
*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
Bwaahahahahaha! It's finally happened, Obi-wan has fallen over the   
edge. But you all knew that an evil Obi-wan was what I was going for   
all along, right? What fun I shall have with him. Tee Hee!  
  
Puleaze tell me what you think, I'm dying to know, and stay tuned for   
the next chapter.   
  
Eileenblzr@yahoo.com 


	8. Escape!

All right. All authors who were just typing like a crazy person to get   
this in by the time of self-imposed dealline say here..."Here!"  
So maybe it was posted like an hour before the dealine expired and   
maybe you won't be reading it until that time...but hey, isn't the   
important thing really that its here now? And here it is. Pleaze   
review. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaze? Eileenblzr@yahoo.com  
Also, next chapter is friday....Bye now!  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Escape!  
  
  
It was wrong. It went against everything that she had ever been taught.   
But much to Amidala's chagrin, she was enjoying the moments of quiet   
intimacy shared with the much more care-free Obi-wan. They spent the   
night wandering through the forrest, tasting fruit and avoiding worried   
guards, secret fugitive lovers. There were minutes in the black of   
night when she considering giving up the fight and just running away   
with him, forsaking everything.  
  
But then a voice was in her head, reminding her about Naboo, and the   
innocent people that would get hurt, and Obi-wan Kenobi, a young,   
unsure man staring at the stars for guidance and understanding her the   
way no one else could. And that was the Obi-wan she loved. Not the   
reckless, corrupted man that stirred her body but never made ripples   
through her soul.   
  
"Ami," he whispered down her back, the tone a little rough as though   
he'd known what she was thinking. "We've got to get away from here."  
  
"Where will we go?"  
  
He shrugged. "Anywhere. Everywhere. The world is teeming with   
opportunities for us, Ami. We need only to reach out and grasp them in   
our hands." At this, he caught her arm again and placed a soft kiss on   
her fingertip. "You know, I don't believe there has been a ruler of the   
entire galaxy in a very long time. But Emperor Kenobi does have a nice   
ring to it, doesn't it?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe-"  
  
He stopped her lips from moving. "Hush now, future Empress. No doubts   
should exist. Be as confident as I am madly in love with you."  
  
She smiled. "I'll try."  
  
"Good. Now I need to get us a ship. We can't take yours, its probably   
crawling with guards. I don't want a huge battle. Not yet, anyway. I   
think one of the locals would be best. I saw one a while back." It was   
agreed that Obi-wan would retrace his steps, and Amidala would collect   
assorted foods so they wouldn't have to stop for anything.  
She watched his figure disappear and collapsed onto the ground.  
The queen stumbled through the woods, picking up berries and such.   
Eventually she found a cave, its entrance covered by vines and long   
tree branchs. Cautiously, she pulled back the covering and crept in.  
  
It was dark, and the air felt a little moist. Animals, perhaps   
dangerous ones, were no doubt inhabiting the cave. But that meant   
nothing because the speeder in the center of the small area absorbed   
all her attention.  
  
Amidala ran over to it, and opened the hatch. Throwing a leg over to   
side, she jumped in. The controls were cool and smelled of mildew, but   
when she pressed them, they worked. Lights filled her surroundings, and   
the gentle hum was music to her ears. Her hand, nervous, hovered over   
the radio controls then quickly snapped them on.  
  
They too worked. If she so desired, she could contact her people and   
arrange for her rescue. Or...Amidala thought, she could send a message   
to Master Yoda and the Jedi Council. If anyone else knew how wonderful   
and good Obi-wan really was, and how powerful he could become without   
restraints, it was the Order that had trained him.   
  
It was a choice that would make all the difference in the world. Should   
she try to save herself and let things play out as they would? Or did   
she owe her loyalty to Obi-wan. It was her safety, after all, that   
first brought him to the mess.  
  
Amidala stared at the controllers again and made her choice.   
  
"This is Queen Amidala with very distressing news. Master Obi-wan   
Kenobi has fallen into darkness. My own people played a part in his   
descent and I don't think they can help him. I need you, Master Yoda,   
and your people. We are on Parisia, in the B'lanni system and but I   
don't know for how much longer. He plans for us to leave soon. Please,   
help us both."  
  
********  
  
Master Yoda watched the message with a heavy heart. It was as he had   
thought. The brightest, strongest, and most confused Master had turned   
to that forbidden realm of evil. Across from him, Mace Windu raised an   
eyebrow.  
  
Obi-wan didn't belong on that side of the war, Yoda knew that. Whatever   
doubts ate away at his mind, Obi-wan was filled with the kind of rare   
goodness that made being a Jedi hard. He felt too much, despite all the   
training.   
  
"Retrieve him, we must. Belong with the Sith, Obi-wan does not."  
  
"It will not be an easy task. Master Kenobi *is* a Sith now, and they   
are always formidable foes. We risk losing more men and gaining   
nothing."  
  
"Always a risk, there is. Have faith in the Force, you should."  
  
"How many will you send?"  
  
"Only one. Attempt to rescue Obi-wan myself, I will."  
  
"Sir?" Asked a quite voice. Yoda and Windu both turned to see young   
Anakin Skywalker standing in the door way, listening and frowning. He   
took a bold step forward. "I want to too. I need to. Please?"  
  
There was a pause before Yoda nodded his head. "Very well."  
  
************  
  
They didn't stop anywhere in the B'lanni system. They kept going,   
farther and farther, until Obi-wan was sure that no one was following   
them too closely. He rather loved the feeling of soaring through the   
air and Amidala clutching at his side. It was the ultimate freedom. But   
it ended when he stopped in a small system for fuel.   
  
"Ami Dearest," He said while packing what little belongings they had   
into a pouch. "We're gonna find a new ship. I'm thinking something big,   
this time around."  
  
She went along with it, there was little she else she could do.  
Smile, nod, and stay alive.  
  
They found a bar, filled with smelly, treacherous, vile people. A   
scantily clad singer, dressed in a stringy, thin material, had all the   
drooling, mind-numb men mesmerized and the bartender, a short man with   
a blue face and loose arms sat pouring a drink from one cup into the   
other. Amidala raised an eyebrow as Obi-wan led her on, but spoke   
nothing.  
  
The Jedi helped her into a stool at the counter and waved to the   
bartender for service.   
  
"Greeting," Said the man with a nasaly voice. "What do you want."  
  
"The very best."  
  
"That'll be six credits, please."  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Obi-wan said "You're not going to charge me   
anything. We can have it for free."  
  
The bartender nodded blankly. "I'm not going to charge you anything.   
You can have it for free."  
  
"That's better." Obi-wan picked up his glass and spun the stool around,   
so that he had a clear view of the rest of the place. He snorted when   
the crowd cheered, the singer having put down her microphone and   
resorted to dancing. "Look at the garbage." He muttered, taking a sip.   
"Low class garbage working off of no talent and a mediocre body." he   
eyes drifted to Amidala sitting stiff, peering into the dark liquid   
before her.  
  
"What's the matter, Ami?"  
  
"Nothing!" She jumped. "Nothing, Obi-wan. I'm just tired, thats all."   
  
"Don't worry, I'll find us a place to rest."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He raised her chin. "Hey, its all right. Soon you'll be back in royal   
garbs and commanding a galaxy. And we will be the happiest people in   
the whole world."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
Obi-wan pulled at the shoulder of a man walking by. "Give me the keys   
to you're room."  
  
The passer gave him a look that said Pry-them-from-my-cold-dead-hands.  
"I paid good money for this room, I'm not going to give it to some   
maniac on the bar counter."  
  
Obi-wan shoved the man's face into the counter in a rouch motion. "See   
that pretty lady, she needs to sleep. To do that, she needs a room."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, am I preventing you from getting it on with some   
street-side dame? Forgive me-" Those were the last words he could say.   
And, arguably, the last words he might ever say. No sooner had a cocky   
smile touched his lips than Obi-wan smashed it off with a swift blow to   
the head. The man was knocked to the ground, unconcious, and Obi-wan   
pulled out a saber. Across the man's cheek, he burned a scar. With a   
glance around the room, he shouted, "Tell this man what happened when   
he revives. And the next time anyone interfere's with me or my lady,   
they die on the end of this saber."  
  
He tossed the keys to Amidala. "Go to the room. I'll be there in a   
bit." The crowd parted for him, some flinching at his brush against   
them. A brave soul near the exit called to him. "Hey Jedi, you could've   
just used your Force-thing. Arosi wasn't too bright."  
  
"Yeah," Obi-wan answered. "I could have."   
  
*******************  
  
Obi-wan stepped out of the room and walked down to the area below. The   
tacky lights were on in another local bar, and screeching music came   
blaring out at him. Couples, some real lovers, others paid-for-prizes,   
were scattered about engaging in all sorts of activities.  
  
One tall, slender woman slid over to Obi-wan's arm and latched on to   
it. "Hey there, honey. Lookin' for a good time?"  
  
He stared at her in such disgust that she pulled away and fell back   
into the shadows, head hung low, like a scarecrow amidst dancing black   
birds in a garden. "Sorry," she muttered before vanishing completely.  
  
The Jedi kept up his walk.  
  
came that haunting voice, no longer a sultry feminine   
hush, but a ragged, aging cough.   
  
Waiting? If that pitiful excuse for a Sith lord was waiting for   
anything, it was Death. "You're wasting you're time." He answered,   
shaking his head. "I'm not that confused man any longer. I know what I   
want and I know how to get it. I don't need your manipulations."  
  
  
  
"Master Qui-gon taught me how to be a Jedi, and love for Amidala   
brought me to this point. Go find yourself someone content to be a   
lackey. I have bigger things in mind."   
  
  
  
Like a volcano, Obi-wan erupted. "You old man, have just signed you're   
own death certificate! No one, not one single, solitary soul, can talk   
to me about Ami like that and hope to live. Gather what strength you   
have, because you'll need it when I find you."  
  
The voice insisted.   
  
"I said shut up!" He broke into a run and didn't stop until his legs   
wobbled.   
  
  
******************  
When Obi-wan Kenobi returned to the quiant room, Amidala was standing   
by the window pane, watching speeder after speeder zoom by. She didn't   
react first at his presense, but her body changed, she could feel him   
watching her now. He thought of what Sidious had said to him. 'She'll   
only betray you.' That was impossible, of course. The old fool hadn't   
know what he was talking about. Amidala was his, surely as the sky   
could grow blacker than coal. No one could take her away.  
  
"Do you like the view?" He asked, remaining a distance away.  
  
"Its distracting. I like that right now."  
  
"Hmmm. How do you feel now? Any better?"  
  
"Yes. I'm much better, thank you. And you?"  
  
"Drained."  
  
"How so?"  
  
He thought of how to explain the ever-growing weight of his soul.   
"Think of a world, this constant, spinning sphere. Everyone takes for   
granted the amount of Force and strength it takes to keep it going. It   
can never show how tired it really is."  
  
"And are you tired?"  
  
"Maybe. But its more of a weariness. I could sleep forever and it would   
only grow worse. I feel like I'm trying to get everything but I can   
only grasp a few in my hands."  
  
"You're a powerful man, Obi-wan. But even you can't have everything.   
You need to have priorities. What do you want most of all?"  
  
He touched her arm, just barely. With a playful chuckle, he responded:   
"I have the whole universe at my fingertips. Both figuratively and   
literally." The Queen blushed.   
  
"If you could have one wish, Ami, what would it be?"  
  
"I would wish," she answered slowly, making sure her words were   
heartfelt and true -a bit of truth was appropriate now-, "that you   
could really be free of all your troubles."  
  
Obi-wan smiled, almost sadly, and stepped closer. He cuppped her head   
in her hands, but his eyes were closed. And an old tender inflection   
came into his voice as he whispered quietly, "I love you Amidala."  
  
The Queen paused, trying to sense his emotions. But only clear devotion   
was evident. Without any further hesitation, she leaned forward and   
kissed him on the lips. And somehow, she knew that it was the real   
Obi-wan responding. For a brief second, he was warm and sweet, holding   
her like as though she were the greatest treasure in the world.   
  
And then his arms stiffened and his touch grew cold. In a move so fluid   
it made water look stiff, in less time than it took to blink, Obi-wan   
had jerked violently away, spun around, and drawn out his saber. The   
all too familiar sneer was back on his mouth when he acknowledged the   
person standing in the doorframe.   
  
"Yoda." 


	9. Coda

Hahaha, hohoho and a couple of tra la las, thats how we laugh the   
day away in the merry old land of oz...  
Yay! Its done! In the words of a very wise Dummi Bear: Sing a happy,   
happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song! Ack. This took forever. I think   
I started it like in june or something. Anywho, here we are now and   
this is my very last chapter. Bwahahahahaha! I hope that despite the   
very long time it took to finish, this story was at least okay. I thank   
everyone who responded, you are wonderfully wonderful people  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Coda  
  
  
The green man nodded in recognition. "Master Obi-wan. Turned to the   
darkside, you have."  
  
"What's the matter," Obi-wan answered, "afraid of a little   
competition?"  
  
"Here to bring you back, I am. Return to us, you should."  
  
"Make me, old man. And stop trying to hide your companions."   
  
From the other side of the wall, Anakin Skywalker emerged, his single,   
skinny lock of hair longer than it had ever been before. His eyes were   
wide at the sight of the two masters arguing, and his mouth hung a few   
centimeters open. "Master?" he asked, "We want to help you."  
  
The words of a child fell on deaf ears. The fallen Jedi regarded them   
both with a snort, as he glanced at Amidala.   
  
The cracking voice suggested, this time much   
louder.   
  
"I told you I don't want your words in my head. If I do decide to kill   
them now, it will start a rampage that will end with my saber through   
your chest."  
  
"Ignore the Sith, you must." Called Yoda, feeling another's presence   
nearby."  
  
  
  
"Shut up! All of you!"   
  
The ringing echoed through his eyes before   
silence took over. "I'm here, Obi-wan. My child." Yet another Jedi   
emerged from the hall, this one shrouded in a black cloak. Instantly, a   
cold, harsh air blew through the room. One dried, shriveled up hand   
reached out to touch Obi-wan, and he recoiled in disgust.  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
"Evil, he is. Listen to the darkside, you must not, Obi-wan."  
  
"The Age of the Jedi is passing, but together we can proclaim a new   
age, the age of the Sith, where a black curtains envelopes the entire   
galaxy."  
  
"Away you must turn!" Yoda shouted.  
  
"Obi-wan!" Both demanded an allegiance from him, and his head ached   
from the thoughts and emotions that tumbled back and forth through his   
mind. Amidala watched on, knowing that their methods were failing   
miserably.  
  
"ENOUGH!" His saber, rekindled, slashed through the air. "I serve no   
order but my own. He gestured towards the Sith, who produced a red   
weapon. They fought, but the old man was slower and less agile. In   
frustration, he cast down his sword and let the electricity build up in   
the palm of his hand.  
  
"I am the strongest Jedi alive! A fool like can do nothing to stop me.   
All you've done is through away the biggest chance of a lifetime. But   
no matter, we'll find someone more appropriate for the job."  
The blue energy exploded and shot towards Obi-wan. He hit the wall with   
a thud, and collasped on the floor.  
  
But as the Sith moved, Yoda shot a blast of his own, and it knocked the   
him off balance. The black cape fell back part ways, exposing the face   
of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, whose eyes went wide with shock. He   
fled the scene so fast he never heard Amidala cry out.  
  
Obi-wan raised himself, seething with anger. His eyes were wild with   
rage. "That's it. This ends here, and now! First the green goblin, then   
I am going to find our dear chancellor and pull his organs out through   
an orfice that has not yet been made!"  
  
He tried to bring the saber down on a passive Yoda, but was caught,   
midair, by something purple and equally strong.   
  
"How many of you are there?" Obi-wan cried out, as Jedi Master Mace   
Windu met him blow for blow. "Are you just leaking out of the cracks in   
the wall, or what?"  
  
The somber face of his foe ignored his words.   
  
"You know what, Windu? You should really lighten up. Here, let me help   
you." With an unexpected blast and a coordinated attack, Mace Windu was   
sent flying through the open space in the wall.   
  
The master was revived by Yoda, who sighed. "Come here, you have not.   
Fight now more, you will."  
  
"But we can't-"  
  
"There is hope left, even now."  
  
"He's alone with those kids! Will you leave him to terrorize the   
helpless?"  
  
Yoda patted him on the shoulder. "More effecive at times, the helpless   
are, than we could ever hope to be."  
  
*****************  
  
When it finally seemed as though the Jedi masters weren't coming back,   
Obi-wan laughed. "Some great leaders." His gaze traveled around the   
room, surveying the damage and then falling on Anakin, backed into the   
wall.  
  
"Looks like they forgot you, little one. Do they seem so strong now?"  
  
"They are stronger than you!" His lips trembled as he spoke.  
  
"Big words coming from someone so small."  
  
"I may be small, but at least I'm big enough to stand up against a   
bully like you!"  
  
"Oh really," Obi-wan shook his head. "You should have stuck with the   
silent act. Now I know you're just a miniature copy of them.  
  
"No, I'm like Obi-wan Kenobi, a Jedi knight who was brave and strong   
and fought off the bad buys no matter what pain he felt!"  
  
The blue energy hurdled him against a desk, where he flinched as his   
head knocked the side. Obi-wan advanced, raising his saber.  
  
"Too bad. You did have potential."  
The saber lifted up, and came crashing down...and then a blur of   
movement changed it all.  
  
Amidala, horrified by the whole scene and momentarily forgotten, came   
to life when she saw Anakin in trouble. She had rushed to his side and   
blocked his body with her own.  
  
Obi-wan's face showed the shock of betrayal. His words came hard and   
unbelieving. "You! I loved you! I would have given you everything! A   
galaxy was ours for the taking! And you repay me by turning to the   
enemy?! I can't tolerate that sort of dissention. Not even from you   
Ami."  
  
The blade had stopped only centimeters away from her skin, and she   
could feel its heat. One blow and she'd be dead. "Obi-wan! I was   
protecting a little boy!"  
  
"An enemey is an enemy no matter what face it has."  
  
Amidala dropped down to her knees, arms open towards her attacker.   
"Obi-wan, that's not you. You aren't this evil, power hungry monster.   
You're a good man, a generous soul who knows cares enough about other   
people to cast your own emotions aside and watch over them. You're a   
Jedi knight, sworn to uphold the balance of the Force. Whatever   
Palpatine did to you, or told you, don't give in!"  
  
"Are you truly this selfless? You must know that this is the only way   
we could ever be together. The old Obi-wan you rant so much about would   
never have told you that he loved you. He'd have supressed it until he   
couldn't feel it anymore. He didn't know how to feel."  
  
Anakin rushed up again to the center of the battle and, though bleeding   
slightly on the side of the head, stood up to Obi-wan. "That's not   
true! You cared about Qui-gon, and he cared about you and you guys were   
the best Jedis I've ever known. You loved Qui-gon like a father, didn't   
you? Didn't you!"  
  
The mention of his beloved former mention caused the Jedi to cringe,   
one hand touching his temple.   
  
"What would Qui-gon say if he saw you now? Is this the Jedi he taught   
you to be, because then he did a pretty messed up job."  
  
A wave of the hand sent Anakin flying back, into the wall. The boy   
crumpled, but shouted one last comment. "I don't care what you do to   
me. You're not the Obi-wan that Qui-gon told me to. I don't even want   
to you train me anymore!"  
  
'Promise me, his master had said. 'Promise me you'll train the boy.'   
And he had promised. No matter what, Obi-wan had been ready to teach   
Anakin everything, to pass on the line of Jedis. What *would* his   
master say, and how could he have let himself become the very same kind   
of person that had killed Qui-gon in the first place?   
  
'He is the chosen one.' And Obi-wan was chosen to teach him.  
And he had turned his back on the task.  
  
"You're twisting my mind!" Obi-wan cried out suddenly, looking back and   
forth from the boy and Amidala. He spun and focused his attention back   
on the girl next to him. "You, you've had Jedi powers all along,   
manipulating my thoughts, tainting my memories. You led them here, you   
held me back, you turned on me!" The glowing saber came ever closer.   
  
  
"Obi-wan," she cried, "please don't do this. You are a good man, don't let him twist you into something evil and awful. You have a force inside of you, greater than even the Force. You have love Obi-wan. Use that to guide your thoughts."  
  
The saber remained inches away from her forehead, trembling slightly from his tight hands. Anger, frustration, and fear burned deeply in his eyes, a smoldering flame that nearly blinded her. But Amidala never looked away. Instead she stared back and prayed the hope in her eyes was enough to defeat his soul-penetrating gaze.  
  
And then the saber clicked off, and his head dropped.   
  
He fell to his knees and she broke his fall. For a long time they kneeled together like that, knowing only each other. Eventually his ragged breaths grew steady and strong and his eyes opened up and saw things in whole new light.  
  
***********  
  
  
Amidala lay stiff in her bed, listening to the sounds of shuffling   
outside her door. There had to be at least twenty guards there, armed   
and ready for anything. Her people were taking no more chances.   
  
And yet, when darkness had just about blackened her entire room, and a   
soft snore could be heard from just outside, the window pane creaked   
open and a figure slipped inside. Her hand flittered to find light   
switch and she sat up with a start.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The patter of footsteps preceded the sinking of her bed's corner. Her   
fingers found the light and a soft glow revealed Obi-wan's thoughtful   
face. Comfort lightened her heart.  
  
"Were you sleeping?" he asked, looking at the bed, and the covers still   
perfectly folded beneath her.  
  
"No." She watched him, and realized how much she'd missed that serene   
look on his face. "How did you get past the guards. Don't tell me they   
just forgot about the window."  
  
"They didn't. But I think the guards assigned wanted a midnight snack.   
On the other side of the building."  
  
Amidala laughed. "Always resourceful, aren't you."  
  
"Maybe." A slight regret creased his brow and Obi-wan sighed. "I'm   
sorry, Majesty, about everything I put you through. You shouldn't have   
had to deal with my insecurities."  
  
"No," she answered, "but I had to deal with my own. I told you once I   
had made a vow that I had to keep at all costs. It was to protect my   
people and serve them the best I could for as long as I could. But Obi,   
after the war I was so tired, I just wanted to let someone else handle   
things. You helped me understand that I too had to make sacrifices for   
my cause. And you gave me the strength to keep going. Plus, you gave me   
back my mom. We discovered the only making her ill is teh Tive Leaves."  
  
Instead of accepting her words, he said something else entirely. "It   
wasn't your words that got to me, you know. Or that heartbreaking   
stare."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"I could feel you...in the Force. I could follow that connection, as   
I'd always relied on my connection with Qui-gon. And when I reached the   
end, I was back where I belong."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I wondered why it was that you were never discovered and trained as a   
Jedi, m'lady. I know now. It wasn't because someone didn't notice you,   
but because your fate was already tied up with Naboo and the Republic."  
  
"Where does the thread of your fate go?" There was a question in that   
question, the last shinning glimmer of hope for them.   
  
He smiled and glanced away. "Training Anakin. We've talked and he's   
very forgiving. I still don't know if he's the Chosen One, but I do   
know that he's more than just an ordinary boy. Maybe Qui-gon was right   
after all."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
He got up and walked towards the window. "Tomorrow. And Amidala..." He   
came back and pecked her on the side of the cheek. "You filled me with   
the greatest Force of all."  
  
The Queen of Naboo slept soundly that night, for the first time in   
ages.  
  
**********  
  
The wind blew hard the day that Obi-wan last saw Amidala.   
  
He emerged from the building and walked towards the speeder, his face   
hidden in the brown folds of his hood. He glanced up, almost   
reluctantly, to see the Queen waiting for him. Her hair and   
chocolate-colored dress were both billowed out in the wind, so that   
they seemed to bleed together, a perfect, rich brown glow outlining her   
tiny figure.   
  
Obi-wan paused as Anakin ran up to him. He smiled down at the boy, and   
ruffled his hair. And then he nodded and Anakin ran past him, reaching   
out for Amdala with open arms. She embraced the boy, giving his hand a   
quick sqeeze, and then the young apprentice ran away, jumping into the   
craft with two feet.  
  
Amidala looked back at Obi-wan and the renewed Jedi walked up to her.   
From their places, a few guards clutched their weapons tighter, but   
released them when a wave of something, some kind of assurance, flew   
through their minds.  
  
I won't hurt her a strong voice told them. The   
head guard breathed heavily before turning to his men. "He won't hurt   
her, don't worry. And try to relax." They nodded, all worries strangely   
appeased.  
  
Meanwhile, Obi-wan Kenobi and Queen Amidala of Naboo stared at each   
other in silence. Finally, his lips turned up in a half smile.  
  
"On behalf of the Council, I apologize for everything that's happened.   
I assure you, you will never have a similar experience."  
  
How true. She would never find another man to love and be loved by, not   
in the way that Obi-wan had loved her. Whatever they had, it was a   
special sort of feeling, the kind that can't be tainted by bad moments   
and fading hope. It lived on, in the blue, crystal skies of her heart.  
  
"You're apology is accepted. And I hope, Master Kenobi, that we may   
work together again."  
  
But never under the same conditions. The affection was put away, locked   
in some glass and stored far from reach. It was a treasure to be   
cherished from afar. "Perhaps. One may never truly tell what the future   
will bring. Not even a Jedi."  
  
It looked to be a bright future though. Senator Naberrie was back from   
her drug-induced holidays, and the Naboo gov't was back on track.   
Palpatine was still in power, for they had no proof to convince the   
Senate, but they'd be watching him closely now, and any false move   
would bring about a Vote of No Confidence.   
  
The sands were still shifting, but now, they were better prepared.  
  
She was Queen of Naboo. It may not always be the easiest job in the   
world, and there were times she wanted to run and hide, but deep down,   
Amidala knew this was where she belonged. Somewhere where she could   
make a difference, a change for the better.  
  
He was a Jedi Knight, Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Not promoted out of pity   
or misplaced, but earned through hard work and dedication. The Force,   
as they said, was strong in that one.  
  
Obi-wan reached out and squeezed her hand for a brief second. And then   
his entire face was gone, covered again by the cloak. He walked away,   
towards the speeder and jumped on.  
  
And they were flying away. She saw Anakin grinning like a madman and   
wondered what the future really would bring.   
  
But then again, it didn't matter. She was ready for it.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
yes, that's right the end! Hahahahaha! I'm done! Hurrah! I can finally   
stop watching the movies (er, not that I or anyone I know has   
downloaded ATOC off the internet), drinking tons of punch, and stealing   
scenes from other shows in my desperate search for inspiration!  
Also note I again met self imposed deadline, and this time there was a   
good four hours before it ended.  
You know, I really wanted it to have a happy ending but this was the   
best i could manage. But soon, I will write a happy ending fic...  
  
Again, thank you for your patience and interest.   
  
Also, I think someone mentioned that Ami was only fourteen. I dunno if   
its because I put her in situations that seemed inappropriate for a   
fourteen year old, or because her reactions weren't like a fourteen   
year old, and you're probably right, either way. But I come from the   
Sailor Moon part of town, and its a very different world there. (Please   
don't roll your eyes) Serena deals with all sorts of complicated   
issues, involving everything from suicide to saving the world...and she   
is just a regular teen. Ami may not have super powers, but she's has to   
grow up a whole lot faster than most of the freshman at a local high   
school. In the middle ages, a fourteen year old girl was considered a   
woman old enough to marry. I try to not judge everyone by our   
standards. Anyways, was that a lot of drabble or what. Nothing *that*   
serious happened to her anyway, except, you know, for the whole near   
death experience... Thank you, for the review BTW, and for giving me a   
reason to explain my opinions. I'm glad you read the story. ^_^  
  
PS. Guess what? When I come back to the star wars realm, in a month or   
two, I will have a new beta reader! Hurrah! And she's the nicest person   
for agreeing to help me! Just thought I'd share the joy!  
(also, I lowered my cholesterol today...j/k) 


End file.
